oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Cockroaches
Abandoned Cockroaches is the 4th episode of season 3. Synopsis When Oggy and Jack go on vacation yet again, the cockroaches tag along, then the cats plan on leaving them behind at a convenience store which only destroys their car. Plot Oggy and Jack are excited to go to the beach,so they pack their things in their car and they're ready to go.And before they start,Oggy shows Jack the map to know the directions to the beach.But then,before Jack is about to drive,they heard the cockroaches from the back of the car,waving at them.Marky had a "thumbs up" for it.But then,Jack got mad at them.So he beats them up and he'll throw them away.But then Oggy holds him for a moment and he secretly whispers for a plan,and they both laughed for it.So Jack puts the roaches down at the back,pats them on their heads,and Oggy says that it's okay for them to join.The cockroaches were happy for it since they didn't notice that Oggy and Jack are laughing for their plan.So,Oggy and Jack put on their seat belts and they started to drive for now. After they got pass through an expressway,they got annoyed by the cockroaches' singing.So Oggy smashes his hand infront of them and tells them to keep quiet.They got bored,so Dee Dee brings out a frisbee for fun.He throws it while they're in the car and hits on Jack's face.He pulls it out of his face and throws it out of the car without noticing that he throwed it on a truck and it got smashed on the tree.The cockroaches laughed at it.And while they'e still driving the car,the found a gas station.So they go for it for a plan.Jack stops by for a refilling.Then Oggy lets the roaches out of the car and shows a convenience store nearby them.They were happy for it because it has loads of food.So Oggy with the cockroaches go in it and he left them alone to take anything in the store as much as they want.They pick first pick up some chips.And when Oggy is walking to the CR,he hids behind a wall and giggles.He found a little window and he sneaks to it and breaks it.He slides through it,then runs,and jumps in the car after Jack finishes refilling it.Then,he starts the engine and they're happy to go because they left the roaches behind.Then a strange blow happened to the engine.The car was stopped.And Oggy and Jack check the front of the car.And they found out that it was the cockroaches who did it. So they decided to call a vehicle.And while they're at it,random thinga happened to them while the cars passed them by without noticing that they needed a ride.Jack got mad,he decides to stand on the center of the road to stop a vehicle.But a truck hits him.The driver noticed it and he stopped and Jack got hurten even worse.So Oggy wit the cockroaches went to it and Oggy says "OK" buy raising his thumb up.So they're riding it,the cocroaches sing and the cats goy mat because it was taking it too slow.So they decided to kick the cockroaches and the driver out.Oggy kicks the cockroaches out and Jack kicks the driver out.The cats were happy and the guys who got kicked out by the felines were rolling on the streets,they got stopped and they got smashed by the doors they had earlier after they've got kicked out.Oggy and Jack are still in the truck,laughing, and the bull heard them as he woke up,caught them,and beats them up.The cockroackes are gonna get a vehicle all by themselves with the driver.And they found bthe driver's truck,droved by the bull.So the driver gets in,kicks the cats out,smashes them with the doors,drives away and rans over them.The cockroaches laughed at the cats.And when Oggy and Jack are gonna get a vehicle gto get a ride again,a fast driver stopd by.and Oggy and Jack jumps in his car,says goodbye to the cockroaches and the driver starts the engine and drives away as Oggy and Jack says to the cockroaches that they're losers and laughed.And the driver pushes the button and brings out a lever.Oggy and Jack wondered why he had that so he pulled it and the car goes even faster.Oggy and Jack got paralyzed as the driver drives in some weird ways.And some police men on their chases him by driving too fast.But he turns around and passes to the police cars as they float and they got smashed on the ground.Oggy and Jack are scared while they're in the car.And when they peek,they saw that the drver just ran into a warning sign.Making them even scared.There is a roller coaster-like roadway that they went to.As they reached the end,they flew in the air.And as the car turns upside down while they're in the air,the cats fell,and the driver land safely.And when the cats are still falling,Oggy and Jack decided who is gonna lang first.So Jack rides on Oggy but they switched.So it's both of them who are gonna land,painfully as they landed on the grassland,beside the road. And when a yellow car stopped as the old lady drives it, the cats stand up and the lady says that they can gat a ride,but on the back.So Oggy and Jack are happy.And as Oggy opens the door,he and Jack were shocked because they were in the car for the whole time as they surprisesd the cats.Oggy and Jack were very upset.And as they were in,they got mad because the lady was driving too slow and they got irritated,too by the cockroaches because of their singing.And Jack taps the lady and he told her that he and Oggy are going to have a pee break.So the lady stops and they get out of the car.And as they're going to pee,they looked at the lady and the cockroaches.So Oggy told them to turn their heads around.After theire heads were turned and they're whistling to wait them.Oggy and Jack laughed because they were just pretending.So they ran into the woods,ran over some people and some things while they're in the woods.And they jumped happily into a surface that is without trees.They stand up,cheered for joy and laughed.But when they're wondering around,they were scared and cried for each other because they're actually LOST.Meanwile,the cockroches are on the beach having a peaceful day.Dee Dee then saw a lady passing by,he whistled for it.So as Joey and Marky,They all whistiled for it,gived it a thumbs up,and laughed each other. And meanwhile,after the cats were lost in the forest they went to,Oggy is on Jack finding some bugs to eat,and he found one.They cooked it.But a gorilla came,and eat it as he left.Oggy and Jack were upset for it. Characters Starring *Oggy *Jack *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Featuring *Truck Driver *Fast Car Driver *Old Driver *Shopkeeper Trivia/Goofs *This episode shows that the cockroaches sing,but in a horrible way. * 3138051.jpg hqdefaultl.jpg Errors *The cars and trucks rush around Oggy and Jack till naked and the Cockroaches laughing at them being a statue. *When on the convinience store when the cockroaches take some chips dee dee's skin color is as same as Joey *The Gaumont Multimedia logo is in the Season 3 theme tune after the first season. Category:2008 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending